dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The World of The Devil named Sperry
The world of ''The Devil named Sperry ''is similar to the original Highschool DxD world, though it has some major differences. The Four Concepts of this Universe This world has four concepts that are represented by four different beings. Each concept may have more than one idea attached but the idea is all the same. The Concept of 'Creation and Holiness' This concept is also known as the God of the Bible, Chaos, and many other titles, as he 'created' mankind in his own image and the Earth they now live upon. He is also the concept of 'Holiness' as he is the leader of Heaven and the creator of the Angels who reside in it. The Concept of the 'Dream' Also known as Great Red, he/she was born out the the dreams of humanity and has the power to do just about anything. The Concept of the 'Infinite' Also known as Ophis, he/she was born out of the nothingness of the void and will live infinitely. The Concept of 'Death and Destruction' Also known as the 'Destroyer', this thing was the first concept to exist and the most powerful of the concepts. Like the concept of 'Infinity', it will always exist until the nothingness of the universe leaves nothing left but a void. Power Base Everything in this universe is cranked up to 11. Meaning that this universe is more powerful than the norm. *Ultimate Class: Beings of this class can obliterate the entire solar system with a snap of their fingers. *Super Class: This class can destroy Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars without any trouble. *High Class: This class can destroy the Earth completely. *Mid Class: Beings of this class can eliminate entire continents. *Low Class: This class can destroy states the size of Idaho or California, depending on how high or low they are in this class. Timeline There are three ages of this world, this story takes place in the third age. The First Age; Creation and the beginning of Mankind The shortest of the ages, the First Age is where the Creation and start of Mankind on the Earth began. The Second Age; The Destruction of Enoch and Beginning of the Dark Age The longest of the ages, this age is when mankind had a massive leap in technological advancements until the Concept of 'Death and Destruction' gained its physical form and destroyed the world. The last remaining city of this age, The city of Enoch, was taken into Heaven after the Concepts of the 'Dream' and the 'Infinite' defeated and seal the concept of 'Death and Destruction' away. This lead to the Dark Ages of Mankind, and also brought about the worshiping of the other pantheons of religion. The Third Age; Modern Day and the start of the Fanfiction story-line This is the age that the story is placed in right now, beginning with the Great War, the 'death' of the God of the Bible and now to the beginning of this story. Trivia * The four Concepts cannot die, they can loose their physical forms and be sealed or enter healing coma's __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Gojira126 Category:Sperryverse